


Belonging

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I always belonged to my parents, of course, but never to anyone else."





	Belonging

Sitting next to Harry on the stairs, Luna smiled dreamily into the companionable if angsty silence. “It’s a wonderful thing to belong, isn’t it?”

Harry startled and stared at her.

“I always belonged to my parents, of course, but never to anyone else. I wanted to thank you for letting me be part of your club. Families are hard to find. We should treasure them.”

Getting up, she patted his shoulder. “We can belong to each other, too. All of us.”

Harry watched her as she turned a corner, bemused, his hand sliding to his shoulder where she’d touched him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Luna Lovegood, club
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
